project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Panpour Line/BW
Panpour is available as a gift Pokémon in the Dreamyard, but only for players that picked Snivy as their starter. It can also be found in Pinwheel Forest and Lostlorn Forest, regardless of the player's starter, but only in the rustling grass and with a 10% probability. A Water Stone may be obtained in Castelia City, by telling the girl that the player received a Panpour in the Dreamyard. Another Water Stone is available in Driftveil City, after getting Surf. Further Water Stones may be found randomly in dust clouds. Any elemental monkey is a godsend for Unova players in the short term, providing an immediate response to the threat that is the first gym in the game, by no means easy for the player's starter. Just like their human descendants, these monkeys have the gift of versatility, covering the jack-of-all-trades role of the team very well; however, they are also masters of none: while they can fill in any missing team slot for the early and middle game, they may also fall short in a number of occasions in the late game, due to the enhanced powerfulness of the opponents they are bound to face. Nevertheless, they remain quite reliable for most of the ride, learning useful moves fairly early and getting access to plenty of TMs. Important Matchups * Cheren (Striaton City): Water Gun will easily dispose of his Tepig, and should also do well against Purrloin, which can only really deal damage with Scratch. * Gym #1 - Chili (Striaton City, Fire-type): Spamming Water Gun is the only "strategy" here. Lillipup should not be let loose on the battlefield for long, as it can set up with Work Up and hurt Panpour a lot after two of them; thankfully, Water Gun will usually 3HKO, preventing Lillipup from reaching the danger zone. Pansear is easy to deal with. * Cheren (Route 3): His team is still Tepig and Purrloin, so there is more Water Gun spam to do. * N (Nacrene City): Water Gun spam should work against Pidove, but it does have Quick Attack, so it will chip away a good portion of Panpour's health before going down. Likewise, Tympole has Round and the best answer Panpour has to that is Fury Swipes, so whether or not it can get the upper hand in the fight is only a matter of luck. Do not fight Timburr: it has Bide, and it can take two Water Guns if not three, meaning one of the team members will be dead if Panpour dares to damage it. * Gym #2 - Lenora (Nacrene City, Normal-type): Do not do it. Panpour has no way of evolving yet, and Herdier and Watchog both hit incredibly hard for its frail defenses. Take Down is basically certain to one-shot with a critical hit, and Retaliate from Watchog right after Herdier goes down is a certain kill no matter what; Panpour may fare better if it is already at Scald level, but it needs to cross its fingers and hope for a burn to have any chances of surviving. * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Depending on what moves Panpour has to learn before evolving, there are two options here: use an Eviolite Panpour, or evolve it with the Water Stone received close to the Castelia City gates. Whirlipede's Screech + Poison Tail combo cannot do much damage, but it can still inflict toxic poisoning; Scald will eventually take it down, but be sure to switch out as soon as the Defense drops get prohibitive unless Panpour can KO it on the next turn. Simipour 2HKOs Whirlipede without a problem. Both Panpour and Simipour can take on Dwebble just fine. Leavanny is another story: no matter if Simipour has evolved or not, Razor Leaf is too dangerous. * Bianca (Castelia City): Herdier is best handled by Simipour rather than Panpour; Panpour can take two Take Down from it thanks to the Eviolite, but Scald will also be a 2-3HKO and thus may expose Panpour to critical hits during the fight. Simipour can 2HKO for certain, so it does not have this problem. There is no chance of either Panpour or Simipour fighting whatever Grass-type Bianca may have. Dewott's Fury Cutter is the only move Panpour or Simipour does not resist, but Dewott resists their best move in turn; Bite can only deal significant damage coming off Simipour, and Panpour should not fight it. Bianca's Panpour, Munna, and her Fire-types are all fair game. * Cheren (Route 4): Eviolite Panpour can do decently in this fight, though of course Simipour will do better. Pidove's Super Luck + Air Cutter is actually not too scary, since its Special Attack is low; Pansear or Pignite should both fall to one Scald, and both Panpour and Simipour can also mirror the enemy Panpour, but Dewott has Fury Cutter and is better off being fought by someone else unless Simipour has already evolved, lest its moves become too powerful to handle. Neither Panpour nor Simipour should fight Pansage or Servine. As for Liepard, its Pursuit does not deal much damage to either an Eviolite Panpour or a Simipour, so it can be beaten by Scald spam. * N (Nimbasa City): Scald is a winner against Sandile and Darumaka, no matter the evolutionary state. Sigilyph is a monster for both, but Panpour even more so; Simipour's Bite will beat it in either two or three hits, but its offensive is rather powerful - Psybeam being a 3HKO, not counting the confusion chance - and it could boost its Speed with Tailwind. Scraggy's Brick Break is dangerous for Eviolite Panpour, but its evolved form will do fine; beware of Swagger, though, as even Simipour is unable to OHKO it with Scald. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Everything in this gym has Volt Switch, and the best Panpour or Simipour can do is neutral damage. An already evolved Simipour might be able to take down Zebstrika with Dig, but it is still a huge risk, as its Electric STAB comes dangerously close to a one-shot and any one critical hit will be the end of both Panpour and Simipour, not to mention Zebstrika outspeeds both even without inflicting paralysis with Spark. * Cheren (Route 5): Once again, no dice for Panpour outside of Cheren's Fire-types and his Liepard, holding the Eviolite as usual; it is still somewhat dangerous to fight something with Pursuit with an unevolved Pokémon, though: should Panpour need to switch out, this will be a major threat. Thankfully, Scald 3HKOs easily, so this should not be a problem. Simipour has a much easier ride, and can easily defeat anything but Pansage and Servine. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Literally Simipour's playground. Scald is a fantastic move to have against Krokorok and Excadrill, and does not even suffer from the Intimidate nerf of the former; however, the matchup against Excadrill poses a risk, as Bulldoze will cut Simipour's Speed below Excadrill's and depending on Simipour's stats, it may be a 2HKO rather than a 3HKO. This will not be a problem for Simipour with good Defense and/or lucky ones who score a burn with Scald, but it is something to consider if the first hit takes Simipour in the yellow. Palpitoad is neutral to Simipour's moves, but Scald will still 2HKO it, and its best move against Simipour is Bulldoze, so it is still a matchup it can win. Do not come close to his Pokémon if Panpour is still unevolved, though: the Eviolite alone will not do any good against them. * Bianca (Driftveil City): As usual, Herdier and Dewott are the biggest difference between what Simipour can do that Panpour cannot, though Musharna is also being added to the group; it is very strong and bulky, way too much for unevolved Pokémon, as its Psybeam damages an Eviolite Panpour's Bite. Any one between Herdier and Musharna may be viable for Panpour, it would just needlessly risk critical hits and probably not be the best option anyway. The rest stays the same: Fire-types are always fine, Grass-types never are. * N (Chargestone Cave): Boldore will take two hits to go down thanks to Sturdy, but it should not deal much damage in return, if Simipour is already evolved. Ferroseed does not have Grass STAB, so it is annoying at best, but still better faced by someone else: Simipour can deal no more than not very effective damage to it, and mostly with contact moves, meaning Iron Barbs will activate every single turn. Joltik's Electroweb is dangerous for Panpour, but marginally less scary for Simipour, who can take one so long as it is not a critical hit; likewise for Klink's Charge Beam, but the potential Special Attack boosts mean it should be taken down as quickly as possible. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Simipour should be evolved by now, and if not, then Panpour has no place here once again. If Simipour is evolved, then the gym should be relatively easy; Swoobat has Acrobatics, but also low Attack, and will fall to two Bites. Unfezant may look threatening, but its only physical move is Quick Attack, which Scald outclasses by far. It also has Big Pecks, meaning no increase in the critical hit ratio of its moves. Swanna's Air Slash is far stronger; Simipour will be at a disadvantage if the best move it can rely on is Bite, though Simipour can still win the matchup with enough healing items; Simipour should have the upper hand if it has been kept a Panpour for long enough for it to learn Acrobatics, which can 3HKO or sometimes even 2HKO Swanna, whose Air Slash is a mere 3HKO. * Cheren (Route 7): Unfezant is actually not terrible: it only has Air Slash to hit with, and it is a special move, thereby running off its lower offensive stat. Simipour can take it down with Scald or Acrobatics, depending on which move it knows and/or which attacking stat is higher; likewise for Liepard, which will, however, Fake Out on the first turn - keep that in mind if Simipour's health is low. Simipour and Pignite are easy targets, and mirroring Simipour and Dewott is also possible with Acrobatics, or even with Bite, whose flinch rate will make it hard for Dewott to stack Fury Cutter damage. Avoid anything Grass if Simipour does not have Acrobatics, and preferably avoid Servine anyway, as Acrobatics cannot net the OHKO and its Leaf Blade dishes out immense pain. * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): Yet another great matchup for Simipour. The Brick Break TM is available in the Icirrus City Pokémon Center, and Simipour can learn it; not only that, Brycen's Pokémon basically have nothing that can hit Simipour for anything but not very effective damage, with the exception of Beartic's Slash. Vanillish and Cryogonal will fall easily to Brick Break; Vanillish might take slightly longer if it uses Acid Armor, but that can only delay the inevitable. Beartic is mostly dangerous for Swagger, but it is slower than Simipour, so the confusion will not come unexpected and may even prove beneficial if Simipour can heal it, due to the Attack boosts. Be sure to never try hitting if confused by Swagger, otherwise just keep at it with Brick Break. If Simipour wants to get a slew of straight OHKOs, use Work Up twice against Vanillish before starting the Brick Break spam. * Bianca (Route 8): Her lead is now a Stoutland, but luckily does not have Wild Charge, and its Retaliate is not boosted by any faintings since Simipour has not beaten anything on her team yet; regardless, Brick Break can only 3HKO after Stoutland's Intimidate, and its Work Up is mean business that Simipour is better off avoiding, unless the best strategy Simipour can use is hoping for a burn induced by Scald. Bite starts being not very strong against Musharna, however, which has gained bulk with the levels; use Shadow Claw if possible, and if not, pack some heals because it has Psybeam. Simipour and Emboar will be easy to defeat, and Simipour can take on Simisage with Acrobatics as well, but make sure the OHKO is netted before its Seed Bomb hits Simipour. Serperior is really bulky and will never die to a single hit, likely killing Simipour in return, so avoid it. Acrobatics will once again prove useful against Bianca's Simipour, and also Samurott if Simipour plans on tackling it; watch for Revenge, however, especially below half health, where it enters the killing zone. * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Ice Beam is, sadly, not yet available, but Simipour does have the option of learning Blizzard (sold in Icirrus City) to have a much easier ride against this leader. The low accuracy makes it difficult to really rely on the move, but the upside is that Drayden's Fraxure and Druddigon do not have exceedingly powerful moves, meaning that Simipour can afford to miss once without actually being in danger. Just be careful against Fraxure, as it has Dragon Dance. Haxorus even more so: not only it has Dragon Dance, it is also guaranteed to outspeed everything on Simipour's team after one of them; Slash will hurt after one Attack boost, and it also has a higher than normal critical hit rate. A critical hit from Slash after a single Dragon Dance means certain death, so if Simipour has a teammate which is a physical wall, now is the right time to use it. * Cheren (Route 10): Unfezant and Liepard are still not really scary, just watch out for Liepard's Night Slash if Simipour is below half health; it is faster than Simipour, and a critical hit could hurt a lot despite its good-but-not-great Attack. Simipour and Emboar are laughable for Simipour, and both his own Simipour and Samurott do not have moves that are that great, so they can be mirrored in absence of other options. Once again, watch out for critical hits with Samurott's Slash. Serperior is obviously off limits, though Simipour can use Acrobatics against Simisage if, once again, Simipour's Attack guarantees the OHKO. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): While Cofagrigus does have Grass Knot, its base power sits at a measly 60, which makes it only a 3HKO. If willing to take risks, Simipour can get two Work Ups off before defeating Cofagrigus with Surf, though at +2 Surf cannot OHKO, so Simipour will need to be healed first. Three Work Ups is, however, ideal, as that amount will guarantee a slew of OHKOs by either Surf or Shadow Claw/Crunch. If Simipour does not manage to set up, Jellicent's Energy Ball will 2HKO it, but it can deal with Golurk and Chandelure thanks to its Water STAB of choice. Remember also that Jellicent's Cursed Body might disable Shadow Claw or Crunch if used against it, so be ready for a switch-out if needed, even in the event of a successful setup. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Having Simipour battle here is really dangerous. Marshal's Pokémon are very durable, except for Mienshao, and Mienshao could still outspeed Simipour; if it does not, however, Simipour may be able to OHKO it with Acrobatics, depending on its Attack stat. There are two ways of going about this battle; one is trying to get the burn with Scald, but this strategy relies on a measly 30% success rate and is also ineffective against Throh because of Guts, and the other is to gamble against Sawk and Conkeldurr since they have Grass Knot, and the AI will likely select that move, but it will deal next to no damage due to their very low special offensive. Simipour can use both at once, but keep in mind that, should the latter fail, Simipour will have a really hard time surviving more than one hit from any of Marshal's Pokémon, and critical hits will terminate it brutally. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Profit of Scrafty's relatively non-threatening Attack to spam more Work Up if Simipour wants to sweep this; its STABs are only a 3HKO. There is a considerable risk of Crunch lowering Simipour's Defense and ruining the parade, but otherwise it can work if Simipour is healed frequently. Be wary of its Sand Attack, though; it can be detrimental to the long term success of the setup. After Simipour is done using Work Up, Brick Break everything into oblivion. If Simipour somehow cannot set up: 2HKO Scrafty with Acrobatics, use Surf against Liepard and Krookodile (it will OHKO them if Simipour is holding a Mystic Water, though this implies Acrobatics will be too weak to kill Scrafty), but only fight Bisharp if Simipour's health is full, as its critical Night Slash has a chance of being a one-shot and Brick Break is not an OHKO against it. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Do not. Apart from nailing Sigilyph with two Shadow Claw or Crunch, if Simipour has either of those moves, there is nothing to do here: Reuniclus has Thunder and Energy Ball, Gothitelle has Thunderbolt and Musharna has Charge Beam. Simipour cannot hope to one-shot any of them, either, as their bulk is sufficient to withstand one and sometimes even two non-STAB super effective moves. * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): Zekrom's Fusion Bolt should be enough of a deterrent for Simipour, but Reshiram is not much less threatening either, with both DragonBreath and Extrasensory being very powerful moves. There is a high risk for any Simipour entering this fight, so avoid it if possible. * N (N's Castle): Stay away from Reshiram's Hyper Beam. Simipour can take one, but its hits are at best a 4HKO against Reshiram; even worse if Zekrom is on the front, for predictable reasons. Carracosta would be okay thanks to Grass Knot, but it does have Sturdy, and a Stone Edge from it will easily kill with a critical hit, or even just if Simipour's health is close to half or below. Vanilluxe is much better: having only Ice and Steel moves, Simipour can easily take it down with two Brick Breaks; even better, Simipour could use Vanilluxe for setup purposes, as its Blizzard is a mere 3HKO and it only has 5 PP of that move. Archeops is weak to Water, but also faster than Simipour, so do not attack it unless Simipour has at least two levels of advantage, or a nature that boosts Speed. Zoroark is also not scary once unmasked, and can be 2HKOed with Brick Break while only scoring a 3HKO against Simipour with Night Slash, though its Focus Blast may 2HKO; this problem can be solved with two or more Work Ups if Simipour has had the chance to set up against Vanilluxe before. Klinklang's Thunderbolt is a 2HKO against Simipour and Brick Break averages at the 3HKO marker, so this Pokémon must be avoided unless, once again, Simipour has already finished setting up. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Protect and Toxic from Cofagrigus will be annoying, as well as the Shadow Ball damage; Simipour can take two Shadow Balls, but only without any Special Defense drops, so trying to set up with Work Up is risky. Likewise, Bouffalant can take two Brick Breaks to the face and reply with the much more dangerous Wild Charge, and Eelektross' STAB says everything about whether or not it is a wise choice to have Simipour fight it. The elemental monkey can really only take down Seismitoad with Grass Knot, which may or may not be OHKOed depending on Simipour's Special Attack. Bisharp should never be fought short of a Work Up or more, as Brick Break cannot OHKO and its Metal Burst will easily kill anything that hurts it but does not kill. Avoid Hydreigon unless at full health; Dragon Pulse is a 2HKO and Simipour can only 2HKO with Blizzard, a rather inaccurate move, though if setups have taken place before a +1 in Special Attack will make the OHKO with Blizzard possible or, failing that, +3 or +4 (depending on Simipour's Attack) will suffice with Brick Break. * Post-Game: For the League rematches, similar considerations apply. Be mindful of Simipour's opponents at all times; the monkey is frail, and the beasts it is facing are not. Moves When received, Panpour knows Scratch, Leer, Lick and Water Gun. Its moveset is very basic; Water Gun provides STAB and Lick can be moderately useful for catching, especially if the paralysis occurs. Unfortunately, it does not get brilliant moves for a while; at level 13, it learns the subpar Fury Swipes, which is only situationally preferable to Scratch, and at level 16 it learns the even more useless Water Sport, which Simipour will only really want in a team full of Fire weaknesses. Finally, at level 19, it gets Bite, which is a good move with the fairly high flinch rate to back it up, and Panpour's decent Speed. At level 22, it gets the even more amazing Scald, which is Panpour's best available STAB until the advent of Surf; this move should definitely be waited on before evolution, as Simipour will not get access to any other special Water move for a while otherwise. Level 25 comes with Taunt, which is counter-productive with the frailty of the whole line factoring into the equation; Fling, at 28, is even worse. If Panpour has been kept unevolved, patience will be rewarded at level 31, when it learns Acrobatics. Getting access to this move before fighting Skyla can actually come in handy in a few situations, though not exceedingly so against Skyla herself, since Acrobatics can be learned by TM afterwards. At level 34, Panpour gets Brine, but Scald is better; then it learns the useless Recycle and Natural Gift at levels 37 and 40 respectively, ignore both of those. Lastly, at level 43, Crunch comes around, which is the last move Panpour learns normally; it would be a great move to have, but most players will not wait for that long to evolve their frail Water monkey, especially since its usefulness in matchups is close to nonexistent if kept unevolved for a long period of time. Having exactly even offensive stats, Simipour can benefit from a wide range of available TMs. On the special side, Ice Beam is an obvious choice for this line, as with every other Water-type in existence. Surf is, of course, a must have for specially-oriented Simipour. Then, there is Grass Knot which allows it to hit dual Water/Ground-types for super effective damage, although it is not incredibly useful otherwise; still a move to consider, however. Lastly, Focus Blast, which is powerful but inaccurate. For physically oriented ones, Waterfall is the obvious alternative to Surf, although it will also come later in the game. Brick Break and Shadow Claw are a good pair for coverage purposes; their base power is not very high, but almost nothing resists both, and Shadow Claw is a valid alternative to Crunch, which most Simipour will never learn. Moves such as Rock Slide and Dig are also available, and Simipour can make good use of Low Sweep before Brick Break is obtained, too. For Simipour that evolved early, Acrobatics can also be learned via TM. Lastly, Work Up is good to have if Simipour is up against an opponent that cannot damage it a lot, but the monkeys are fragile; use with caution. Recommended movesets: ''Physical: Waterfall, Brick Break, and any two between Shadow Claw / Rock Slide / Work Up'' ''Special: Surf, Ice Beam, and any two between Grass Knot / Focus Blast / Work Up'' Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: There is no better companion for a Water-type than a Grass-type, and Simipour in particular needs one if available, since its two weaknesses are glaring with the low defensive stats it has. Several Grass-types are easily found in Unova, even in the remote event that Panpour was not received in the Dreamyard, and thus the player's starter is not Snivy. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Serperior, Simisage, Leavanny, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Sawsbuck, Ferrothorn * Physical tanks: Neither of Simipour's defensive stats is good. Although Water-types have only two weaknesses, strong physical moves can still endanger Simipour, such as Fighting-type moves, which are prevalent in the late game. There should be a proper counter for physical hitters. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Conkeldurr, Throh, Crustle, Scrafty, Cofagrigus, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Bouffalant * Special tanks: Simipour's relatively low special bulk also needs appropriate coverage, possibly even more so than its low physical bulk, since a large part of Grass and Electric moves are special in nature. Fortunately, Unova is ripe with easily available special tanks. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Musharna, Throh, Scrafty, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Bouffalant Other Panpour's stats Simipour's stats * What Nature do I want? Literally any nature will work. Simipour can be used both as a physical and a special attacker, so whichever of the two the nature lowers or boosts, Simipour will have options that fit it best. It can even run a mixed set without much trouble, because both base attacks are high enough for that even with a nature-based nerf. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? It depends on the team's needs. No sooner than level 22, in any case, so that Panpour has enough time to learn Scald; after that, it is up to the player to choose whether to wait for Acrobatics or not, and after then, Crunch. Going with an Eviolite Panpour until Acrobatics level is somewhat difficult, but possible; it becomes really hard until Crunch level, though. * How good is the Panpour line in a Nuzlocke? It has the mixed blessing of all generic Water-types: the typing in itself is great and has very few, uncommon weaknesses; however, this also means it will encounter plenty of competitors later down the road. It will outclass some, but not others. In general terms, Simipour is good at filling teammates in for whatever is lacking, but does not have a true "role" of its own; it is a good Pokémon, but without a real specialisation, which is both its strength and its weakness. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Black/White Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses